


.

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22661722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: cursed, please dont read
Relationships: bernvari
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [villhelm because he's dumb](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=villhelm+because+he%27s+dumb).



A low hum escapes Bernard’s lips as he makes his rounds, little black baton rattling against the metal bars of the cell doors in an almost menacing manner. It was his favourite part of his job, making these rounds. This block specifically was often still and silent at this time of night, the only movement being his own patrolling as well as the restless pacing of one specific inmate. A small man, his stature unthreatening and his demeanor rough. He was what made Bernard’s patrols oh so worth it. The “window” of his cell, which was really just a slit in the concrete, let in just enough light. Enough light to highlight his silhouette. Enough for the moonlight to bounce and glisten off of his pale blond hair. Enough for Bernard to stay completely blanketed in darkness as he passed by, eyes locked on the pacing man. But tonight was different. The man was still pacing, yes, and Bernard still wandered past in silence… But, that wasn’t enough tonight. Admiring the inmate’s figure wasn’t enough. The urge to reach out and touch the inmate damn near drove Bernard insane. 

“You,” Bernard rasps demandingly, his voice low. The inmate jolts slightly, looking at Bernard with wide green eyes. Or were they blue..? It was hard to tell in this light… But, whatever color they were, Bernard was damn enraptured by them. “What’re ye doing up, hm? Lights out was a good while ‘go.”

“...Tch. I don’t have to answer to you.” The inmate hisses, matching Bernard’s low tone almost expertly. A smirk dances on Bernard’s lips at this. His thick fingers work clumsily at the keyring hooked to his belt, singling out a small silver key as he approaches the inmate’s cell.

“Mm… Actually, sir, as an officer of the law, yer gonna have t’ listen…” Bernard pauses, unlocking the cell with fumbling, eager fingers. “On that note… I have to do a quick check on you, since yer actin’ so suspicious. Turn around so I can cuff you, please.”

“Pacing is suspicious? Really?” The blond quips incredulously, turning his back to Bernard and complying with his demands. Bernard adjusts a pair of worn metal handcuffs tightly against the inmate’s wrist. Grinning to himself, he leads the shorter blond out of the cell, closing the metal door gently behind them.

“Let’s start with yer name, then.” Bernard murmurs, leading the inmate down the dark, quiet cellblock. 

“What does it matter? Let’s just--” A quick tug to the cuffs cuts the blond short. Taking a deep, exasperated breath, he corrects himself. “Ivari Laasko.”

Bernard’s grin widens slightly, curiosity dancing in his dark eyes. Ivari Laasko was a name most personnel were well aware of - The murder landed on death row for (allegedly) killing his then-boyfriend and an entirely unrelated woman. Drawn to danger, was he? Bernard didn’t mind that one bit… Which is rather unsurprising. Still, his newfound knowledge put a flutter in the pit of his stomach.   
“Ivari… A lovely name. You can call me Bernard, if you’d like.” He responds in a purr. The slight shudder of the inmate’s breath sent shivers down Bernard’s spine. Such a small, miniscule noise… And yet it left Bernard utterly tickled with excitement. Bernard slows their pace with a quick tug to the cuffs, reaching over Ivari’s shoulder to open his already unlocked office. As the file in, Bernard locks the door behind them, putting a look of confusion on Ivari’s face.

“Why’d you lock it?” He asks snappily. Bernard cracks a cheshire grin, advancing on Ivari silently. He backs Ivari into a corner, his grin twitching with satisfaction at the look of discomfort on the inmate’s face. And his eyes… Blue. It was much easier to tell in the bright white that lit up his office. They were gorgeous.

“Typically, we prefer our inmates not t’ flee while we question them.” Bernard responds gruffly, sounding almost bemused.

“Back it up, love. You’re getting too damn close.” Ivari hisses, back pressed against the wall. His hands, still restrained, served him no use. Bernard chuckles at the threat in Ivari’s voice, leaning into his face. 

“Or what? Will you… Kick me? Bite me?”

His only response was silence. Silence, and a deepening of Ivari’s complexion, pale skin turning red. The smaller man averts his gaze quickly, which Bernard would not have. Gently, Bernard brings a hand to Ivari’s chin, turning it to face him. He smiles sweetly down at Ivari, leaning only a bit closer.

“Go ahead, Ivari. Bite me.”


End file.
